


My Name is Dahlia Rose

by MrAudioDrama



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Based on the post by Ivyontheholodeck, Disguise, Juno cares… he hates it tho, Juno gets a FUCKING job, Juno's Snark, Larceny!Verse, Other, Peter cares! He hates it tho!, Undercover Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAudioDrama/pseuds/MrAudioDrama
Summary: Based on the proposed Larceny!Verse by @ivyontheholodeck on tumblr!Dahlia Rose was a lady of many talents, according to his resume. Connections with nearly every big name on Mars, but practically untraceable. A brain so sharp he can keep up with Buddy Aurinko, but attention span so short he rarely responds to his own name.A heart he wears on his sleeve, a mind surrounded by a fortress.Sounds a lot like Juno Steel
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130





	My Name is Dahlia Rose

“Your name is Dahlia Rose, boss. Can you please at least _try_ to remember?” Rita groaned into the comms, “This interview isn’t going to go well if you don’t remember your own name!” 

Juno grimaces in his place, there wasn't anyone else in the goddamned room, but a _flower_ isn't really something that caught his attention. He knew this was a bad idea, he hated undercover work. He was bad at pretending to be something he wasn't. 

Rita insisted that’s why this was the _perfect_ job. Security guards are grumpy and mean, just like you Mistah Steel. 

Yeah Rita… thanks. 

“Dahlia?” questions Buddy, “Darling if you’re not going to pay attention there are plenty more applicants fighting for this spot. Larceny is a best selling band. We only take the very finest” 

”Well, you’re looking at him ma’am. There isn’t another body guard this side of the galaxy that can protect your guy like I can” 

”And what about the other side?” she gazes down at his resume. If she were to believe the paper in front of her, he’s really quite impressive. Time with the HCPD fired for good behavior. Bodyguard for the Kanagawas, once again _fired for good behavior_ , Buddy always did like the moral ones. 

”Well, Ma’am, if I were better than every person in the galaxy you can bet your ass I wouldn’t be applying here” he smirks. If these people were related to the recent string of thievery, they’d want feist. Lucky for Juno, he’d had lots of practice.

Buddy laughs for a second, unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. Every single other bodyguard that had come in this room had shaken under her gaze like a frightened Puppy dog. They never would’ve been able to keep up with Glass, given how he likes to ‘play with his toys’ or whatever he calls it. She thinks perhaps, she’s finally met his match. Maybe Vespa’s too. 

There’s only one problem, she rakes her eyes over his outfit. Baggy and loose, a large coat and slacks once or two sizes larger than she’d like, “Okay, Dahlia. But if you’re going to be around the face of Larceny, you’re going to have to dress better than that”

”What?” his face loses it’s smug demeanor, as two staff members lift him out of the chair, “Hey!” 

”Oh do relax Madame Rose” Buddy grins, “You’ve been hired! Aren’t you excited?” 

”Hey!” he swipes at one of the staff members, missing by just a hair. He fights his way out of their grasp after a while, only to be grabbed by two more that dragged him all the way to the fitting room, “This was not in the job description! I haven't even signed a contract ye- _Hey_ , what are you doing with that! Get away from me! Don’t you dare take those scissors to that jacke- _Buddy!”_

She stares at the resume once more, Dahlia Rose, huh? Just what sort of secrets are you hiding?

Juno is released from the dressing room in clothes that he is completely sure are one size too small for him at least. Sweet mother of Mars he was going to have to get someone to cut him out of these pants. He marched his way to Buddy’s office, trying not to focus on the way the tight leather of his pants put everything practically in the spotlight. 

”Buddy!” He enters the room without knocking, that’s the type of person Dahlia Rose was going to be if this was the kind of treatment he was facing. 

Unfortunately for Juno, or uh, Dahlia. Buddy was in a meeting with the man himself, Rex Glass. The man turned to face him, eyebrow raised, low cut shirt loose from how he’d been leaning on the desk. 

”And who are you supposed to be,” Glass’s eyes rake up and down his body like he’s judging whether or not Juno was even worthy enough to be in the same room as him based on looks alone. 

Juno’s suddenly glad they put makeup on him, or else his blush would be impossible to miss, “I’m Dahlia Rose,” it’s a miracle his voice doesn’t give, “Your new bodyguard, toots. That a problem?” 

”Oh of _course not,_ valiant protector _”_ Glass’s gaze lingers as it makes its way back up from his pants to his eyes, “I’m merely surprised, my bodyguards have never been so… _forward”_

”Yeah well, get used to it” Juno grins, and loses all the air in his lungs when Glass grins back. Ah- so his teeth really _were_ that sharp. Juno Steel, his mind supplies, you cannot get the hots for someone who is a supposed master thief. 

Glass bites his lip in jest, and Juno knows this is a fight he’s going to lose, “My goodness, Dahlia. I feel safer already!” 

”Yeah? Then shoo, because I’m not protecting _anybody_ until I’ve got my contract signed” Juno forces his eyes away from Rex as he leans forward slowly, his dark eyes never straying from Juno as he grabs his purse. 

”What a testy thing you are, Dahlia dear. I think we’re going to have a _lot_ of fun together” he gives Buddy a wink and then heads for the door, tracing his hand along Juno’s back as he goes.

Dahlia isn’t supposed to let that bother him, Dahlia Rose is a professional. He should be used to dealing with overly grabby celebrities. Hell, _Juno_ should be used to that. He’d had enough Cecil Kanagawa to last him a lifetime. 

His mind swirled, filled with thoughts of Rex Glass’s sharp teeth, his smiling eyes, how he floated about the room as if he owned it, the feel of his hand on Juno’s back. 

He’s ripped from his musings when the door closes with a resounding slam. Right… his contract. 

* * *

Rex Glass stood on the opposite side of the door, lips curled into a satisfied smile, back pressed against the door. Oh, Buddy had told him their new bodyguard was feisty, but not like _that_. Bodyguards were his favorite part about this cover, even if performing was one of his strong suits. Their cover as a band had gotten more serious as time progressed, and with every time he called himself a star. Rex was beginning to find that it was true. 

The more performances they sold out, the less time he had to remember that Rex Glass was an alias. That there was a man underneath that stole from people for a reason. He nearly has no time to remember he’s Peter Nureyev. This new bodyguard though, with his sharp words, and his inability to treat Rex like he’d christened the ground he walked upon, now that was something that intrigued both Rex Glass _and_ Peter Nureyev. 

He starts down the halls, staring at displays of his albums, pictures from concerts, and spots the terrified Body Guard in each one. This ‘Dahlia Rose’ wasn’t scared of his fame. Of his power. And he looked positively ravishing in the clothes Buddy had picked out for him.

He won’t get too close of course, Buddy had assured him this gig wasn’t going to last forever. It wouldn’t do to catch feelings for some everyday Bodyguard just because he had a gorgeous smile, and stunning eyes, and wit sharper than most of Peter’s knives- whoops. Get a hold of yourself, Rex, you’re better than this. 

So he spends the rest of his afternoon absolutely _not thinking_ about how Dahlia had tensed under his touch or the slightest hint of a blush that had shone through the fine layer of makeup that framed his face quite perfectly. He thinks he has it under control after the first event. 

He watches Juno fight off fan after fan, sees him deck a particularly rabid one when they break through the barricade, “Oh _Dahlia_ ” he gasped, “You brute! They were only trying to show me their appreciation” 

”By harassing you? You’ve got a pretty fucked up definition of appreciation Glass,” Juno smirks, his shirt is torn now from the claw-like nails on the man that had broken through. He bends down to drag the person to security, who’s job he’d basically just done _for them_. He takes his time though, he’s found a new favorite pastime in a very similar way that Rex has. 

He loves to see him blush. 

Rex Glass was not known for being short on words on any occasion. He had a popular reputation for being a smooth talker, so when Juno realized a lean in a particular direction turned the star into someone with the ability to stumble over his words… can you really blame him for taking advantage? 

”Per-perhaps I do, Dahlia. But I have you to protect me from myself, don't I?” he regains his footing as quick as he can. Dahlia was doing that on _purpose_. He had overheard Buddy telling him that the outfit had been a joke, that he was more than allowed to wear whatever made him comfortable so long as it was camera ready. 

He was dressing up for _Rex._ But Rex Glass was a sophisticated man, a _star_ . He would not let himself get distracted from the task at hand. Their target hadn’t shown up today, it would have to be at the next show. They had _promised_ , the tickets had been handed over to them for free. They couldn’t come out of this job with a net loss, it was important to Buddy that they robbed this person blind. He knew better than to ask, of course he did. There are certain things his manager preferred to keep to herself. 

He puts distance between himself and Dahlia after that night, but the night they plan to make their move on the Kanagawa family, something is different with Dahlia. Buddy had mentioned that he’d worked with the Kanagawa’s before, of course. But it had ended on good terms, she had even called Cecil Kanagawa personally. He’d given the dear Rose a startling glowing review. 

So why did Dahlia look two seconds away from grabbing him and running to the hills? 

It’s right as Rex makes his way for the door to slip into the crowd of VIP members, that Dahlia grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls him back, “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” he demands. 

”Out into the party, Dahlia. Isn’t that obvious?” he gives a nervous laugh, he wasn’t sure how he felt about this side of his bodyguard. It was nice to know that he was _reliable_ , but if he was going to get in the way of the heist they were going to have to let him go. 

The grip tightens and he’s pulled back farther, “Not without me you’re not Glass. Don’t you dare argue with me here.” 

Juno Steel wasn’t an idiot, and that was part of his problem. If he was, maybe he could’ve let a master thief walk into a party alone and end up catching him red handed trying to steal from Min Kanagawa. Maybe an idiot wouldn’t have known what that meant, that two weeks later Rex would be found dead in whatever prison Min had him sent away to. 

No matter how much this rouse was about catching the thieves, or finding a clue that would lead him closer. He found that he cared too goddamn much to allow him a death sentence. 

”Dahlia it’s _my party_ . What right do you have to keep me from it? You’re my bodyguard, not my _babysitter”_ Rex looked away from him. He had to get out there _without_ Dahlia, or he wouldn’t be able to get to his target. 

”How about you let me do my job, and you stay behind me like the good little rockstar you are, huh?” Rex’s face lit up red as Dahlia pushes him back once more, “That’s more like it,” he grumbles, when Rex stays behind him, “Trust me” 

Rex finds that beyond all reason, he does.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more from me or just chat i'm @MrAudioDrama on twitter and tumblr. 
> 
> Go follow @ivyontheholodeck on tumblr! This AU was her idea!!


End file.
